Stanisław Kotecki
thumb Stanisław ''' '''Kotecki, ''Stasiek, Posterunkowy ''(Arkadiusz Nader) - postać drugoplanowa serialu Ranczo i filmu Ranczo Wilkowyje, jedyny policjant w gminie. Posiada stopień aspiranta. W pierwszych odcinkach posłuszny wójtowi, wykonuje wszystkie jego rozkazy, potem zmienia się w troszkę mniej ustępliwego policjanta, ale dalej liczy się z wójtem. Jest osobą trochę nierozgarniętą, jednak sympatyczną i pomocną. Mąż Wioletki, wcześniej zalecał się do Lucy oraz Więcławskiej. Seria 1 Po raz pierwszy widzimy go gdy na zlecenie Wójta sprawdza czy Lucy rzeczywiście ma w domu broń. Spotyka ją pod sklepem i dowiaduje się, że Amerykanka używa tylko straszaka. Podwozi ją do domu i wyjaśnia sprawę. Za Lucy wstawia się ambasador Jerry, po czym Stasiek ulega. Gdy samolot Marianka tłucze kilka szyb w szklarni księdza, na rozkaz plebana aresztuje obiekt latający chłopca i zakazuje mu tworzyć kolejne modele. Dostaje zgłoszenie od Lucy o znalezionej bimbrowni (Pietrka i Hadziuka). Jako policjant, lecz również jako dobry sąsiad przysiada się na ławeczkę do pijaczków i informuje Pietrka i Hadziuka o rewizji miejsca destylacji bimbru. Dwóch pijaczków postanawia szybko usunąć z podejrzanego miejsca aparaturę do destylacji. Gdy Stasiek razem z Lucy przybywa do bimbrowni, nie znajduje żadnych podejrzanych śladów przestępstwa. Na zlecenie Czerepacha, Policjant aresztuje Witebskiego za brak legitymacji dziennikarskiej, w czasie zbierania przez polonistę w sondzie ulicznej samych krytycznych uwag na temat Wójta. Podobnie jak Kusy, jest zazdrosny o Lucy i również nie przepada za amantem Witebskim. Pewnego razu wchodzi nagle do dworu, przerywa spotkanie Lucy z polonistą, zmyślając, że Czerepach szuka Witebskiego po całej wsi. Gdy zostaje sam z Lucy proponuje Amerykance częstsze spotkania - patrole, dla bezpieczeństwa "samotnej kobiety", na co ta jednak się nie zgadza. Często śledzi Lucy, korzystając z informacji od Kusego. Orzeka nawet, że UAZ Amerykanki będzie najbardziej kontrolowanym samochodem w Wilkowyjach. Na rozkaz Wójta rekwiruje do wyjaśnienia aparat cyfrowy, którym Witebski sfotografował latające krzesło w domu Solejuków, tłumacząc się zagrożeniem terrorystycznym. Seria 2 Jako jeden w członków wilkowyjskiego klubu dżentelmenów uczestniczy w uroczystym otwarciu Country Clubu, na które wcześniej nie wpuścił miejscowych pijaczków. Gdy dochodzi do zamieszek przed lokalem, nie interweniuje, tłumacząc się brakiem pistoletu i pałki. Gdy do Wilkowyj przyjeżdża Jego Ekscelencja Biskup Sądecki dostaje za zadanie pilnowanie bezpieczeństwa duchownego. Biega za nim, co bardzo denerwuje biskupa. Również przez Staśka ksiądz Sądecki postanawia wyjechać. Gdy Więcławscy planują rozwód, Stasiek zaczyna częściej zachodzić do sklepu i flirtować z Krystyną. Dla niego Więcławska zaczyna się lepiej ubierać. Sklepowa prosi Staśka, by sprawdził, czy jej mąż nie zdradzą jej z inną kobietą. Stasiek upomina Więcławskiego, tłumacząc że mając taką kobietę nie powinien się z nią rozwodzić. Nic to nie zdziałało, więc Stasiek prosi o pomoc Księdza. W końcu dochodzi do przysięgi Więcławskiego w kościele. Tym razem to Andrzej podejrzewa żonę o zdradę i prosi o sprawdzenie czy Krystyna nie spotyka się z innym mężczyzną. Policjant oznajmuje Więcławskiemu, że niedługo dojdzie do spotkania, nie mówiąc, że to on sam weźmie w nim udział. Przed zamknięciem Stasiek przychodzi do Krystyny i dochodzi do pocałunku, który przerywa nagłym wejściem Więcławski. Dochodzi do bójki, którą zakańcza Więcławska traktując Staśka pazurami i nazywając go "zomowcem". Załamany Policjant na pocieszenie otrzymuje od Hadziuka i Solejuka butelkę Mamrota. Razem z Kusym obserwuje trening Lucy i Kowalskiego. Kusy pokazuje mu znaleziony dowód osobisty Jana na nazwisko Arkadiusz Stolarkiewicz. Sprawa bardzo zastanawia Policjanta. Stasiek dostaje zupełnie nietypowy rozkaz od Wójta, w związku z tym, że Kozioł zostaje przyłapany przezthumb|Stasiek i Wioletka po ślubie żonę na bliskim spotkaniu z Wioletką. Tłumacząc się żonie mówi, że barmanka przyszła się wyżalić mu po utracie ukochanego, którym niby był sam Stasiek. Rozkaz polega na publicznym spotkaniu Policjanta z Wioletką, by wytłumaczenie przed żoną Wójta było wiarygodne. W międzyczasie Stasiek dostaje burę od Wójtowej za mniemane zmarnowanie życia Wioletce. Policjant posłuszny Koziołowi, zaprasza barmankę na obiad w swoim posterunku. Mundurowy od razu przypada do gustu Wioletce. Stasiek odbiera faks - list gończy Arkadiusza Stolarkiewicza. Zgadza się by dziewczyna towarzyszyła mu w zatrzymaniu przestępcy. Po udanej akcji antyterrorystów w dworku, dumna ze swojego bohatera Wioletka rzuca się na szyję Policjantowi. Od tej pory Stasiek pilnuje, by nikt w Country Clubie nie tknął jej ukochanej, dopóki nie upomina go Wójt. Stasiek bierze udział w planie awaryjnym zatrzymania w Wilkowyjach Wezóła. Jego zadaniem jest powiadomienie Doktora o spotkaniu w jego mieszkaniu jego żony z Witebskim. Seria 3 Gdy doszczętnie spłonął Country Club, jego ukochana - Wioletka - straciła jednocześnie pracę i dach nad głową. Stasiek pomaga jej znaleźć zastępcze miejsce zamieszkania i pociesza ją na wszystkie sposoby. Wioletka zamieszkuje w dworku Lucy, a Stasiek często u niej gości w celach romantycznych, a także z zazdrości o Kusego. Jego wizyty w dworku trochę irytują Amerykankę i artystę. Kiedy zapadła decyzja Wójta o odbudowaniu restauracji (a w zasadzie zaadaptowaniu budynków popegeerowskich na potrzeby nowego lokalu), a najęci robotnicy nie kwapili się zbytnio do prac remontowych, Stasiek namawia ławkowiczów - Hadziuka, Pietrka, Solejuka i Japycza - do podjęcia się zadania, oficjalnie "w czynie społecznym", a w rzeczywistości za dwie butelki Mamrota dziennie. Otrzymuje od Wójta zadanie śledzenia Czerepacha i Witebskiego w związku z ich planami założenia koncernu medialnego, a gdy wychodzi na jaw prawda o podsłuchach zainstalowanych w odbiornikach, uczestniczy w pogoni za Arkadiuszem - jednak ten zdążył uciec z Wilkowyj. Zostaje przyłapany przez Księdza, gdy po drabinie próbował wejść do pokoju Wioletki w dworku. Po tym wydarzeniu proboszcz każe im stawić się w plebanii w celu ustalenia terminu ślubu. Chce powstrzymać Księdza Wikarego od nielegalnego przejęcia opuszczonej radiostacji Czerepacha, jednak rezygnuje, gdy duchowny pyta go, czy nie należy do wrogów Kościoła. Stasiek, aby pokazać swą pobożność jeszcze pomaga księdzu sforsować zabitą deskami bramę do terenu radiostacji. Seria 4 Bierze ślub z Wioletką i na prośbę młodej żony uatrakcyjnia rutynowe małżeńskie życie, wpadając na coraz bardziej dziwaczne pomysły (m.in. udając porywacza). Wioletka początkowo jest zachwycona, jednak potem zaczyna się bać, że jej mąż wymyśli coś jeszcze straszniejszego. W końcu za pośrednictwem dra Wezóła małżonkowie dochodzą do porozumienia w tej sprawie - Wioletka przestaje wymagać uatrakcyjniania małzeństwa. Podczas konfrontacji mieszkańców Wilkowyj z mafią, Stasiek bierze czynny udział w obronie wsi, a gdy jeden z gangsterów ucieka, Stasiek biegnie za nim i dopada go w knajpie. Zostaje od Wójta wyróżniony medalem. W dniu wyborów na wójta powstrzymuje gromadę chłopów chcących zlinczować Kozioła za kłamstwa wyborcze, które wyszły na jaw w kościele. thumb|Wioletka i Staś jako małżeństwo Seria 5 Wraz z Wioletką starają się o dziecko. W pierwszym odcinku tej serii poszli w tej sprawie do lekarza - Wezóła. Starania okazały się skuteczne, o czym dowiadujemy się na końcu ostatniego odcinka. Dostaje do pomocy, w ramach wymiany unijnej, dwoje praktykantów z Włoch - Francescę i Toniego, którzy bardziej niż pilnowaniem porządku zajęci są romansowaniem z miejscowymi (Francesca z Witebskim, a Toni z Jagną). Gdy Włosi wyjeżdżają, przybywa inna para praktykantów, tym razem z Niemiec. Stasiek boi się, że na widok umundurowanych Niemców starsi mieszkańcy Wilkowyj, pamiętający wojnę, mogą zareagować agresywnie. Jednak obawy nie sprawdziły się, a niemieccy mundurowi, w przeciwieństwie do włoskich kolegów, okazali się być biegli w swoim fachu. Uczestniczy też w kontroli gospodarstw mającej na celu sprawdzenie jak się traktuje zwierzęta. Seria 6 Stasiek zostaje przewodniczącym rady gminy za namową Lucy. Zabezpiecza również protest przed urzędem gminy. Wioletka martwi się o małżeństwo, ponieważ od kiedy powstała straż gminna i służy w niej Francesca, Stasiek zaczyna spędzać coraz więcej czasu przed lustrem. Seria 7 W siódmej serii aspirant Kotecki jest już szczęśliwym ojcem. Policjant ma do czynienia z Solejukiem, Wargaczem i Myćką - tworząc program partii w knajpie "U Japycza", mocno wstawieni członkowie komisji programowej zachowują się wulgarnie i hałaśliwie. Finalnie posterunkowy Stasiek, po stosownych konsultacjach u Czerepacha, przy użyciu siły sprowadza rozhukanych i bardzo zmęczonych wielogodzinnymi "obradami" działaczy na ziemię. Zamyka ich w areszcie i dopiero po interwencji szefa partii wypuszcza całą trójkę na wolność. Kiedy nastąpił atak prokuratury na Wilkowyje i została aresztowana Lucy, Stasiek dowiedział się o tym ostatni. Podejrzewa, że to właśnie on może być kolejnym celem ataku prokuratury, ponieważ mimo takiej dużej akcji dziejącej się na jego terenie, przełożeni o niczym go nie poinformowali. Za namową Wioletki postanawia, że będzie ukrywał się w domu - choć bardzo tego nie chce. Popada przez to w depresję. Z tej sytuacji ratuje go Klaudia, powiadomiona przez zaniepokojoną Wioletkę. Ranczo Wilkowyje W filmie pojawia się dopiero pod koniec - widzimy go jak zabawia się z Wioletką na łonie natury. Oboje widzą jak Kusy torturuje byłego męża Lucy - Louisa - w celu przyznania się do niecnych zamiarów. Chce interweniować, jednak powstrzymuje go przed tym ukochana. Później, po pościgu skradzionymi furmankami, Stasiek dobiega pod kościół, gdzie zgromadzili się wszyscy uczestnicy gonitwy, i poproszony przez Księdza, zmusza właścicieli wozów do rozejścia się, grożąc im wypisaniem mandatów za brakujące elementy w ich wozach. Cytaty *'"My tutaj nie mamy lustra weneckiego… Zwykłego nawet nie mamy." '-''' do Lucy *"Mój radiowóz zapchlony, zapszczony, brudny..."' *'"Ja bogaty nie jestem, piękny też nie jestem. Zresztą wszyscy widzą jaki jestem."' - o sobie *'"Ja dzisiaj mam pierwszy dzień urlopu. Nic nie widzę." - w kościele do Kusego *"Jak ja te śmieci w lesie znajde, to ty już teraz czuj, że nogów w dupie nie masz!" -''' do Solejuka *'"Czysty jest, jakby go w reklamie wyprali." - '''o Solejuku do Kusego *'"Wójt się wyspokaja."' *'"A fleksja... to pańska suka była?" - do Witebskiego *"Ładna para... jak z reklamy. Bo my to jak z reklamacji raczej..."' - do Kusego o Lucy i Stolarkiewiczu *'"Bo mnie się podobają kobiety niezwykłe, a występują przeważnie zwykle"' - do Więcławskiej *'"To, gównem obesrane?! A odkąd to gówno światłem odbitym świeci?!"' - do Hryćki (Ranczo Wilkowyje) *'"Ja wam dam, jemutet wam dam, i immunitet wam dam...! '- do Solejuka, Wargacza i Myćki *"'Takich ruskich to nawet Ruskie u siebie nie mają"' - o pierogach Solejukowej *''Stasiek: "Violetka przecież chciałaś żeby było romantycznie i porywy..." Wioletka: "Ale Stasiek, ja chciałam żeby było jak z Dynastii a nie jak z Pitbulla!" Stasiek: "Kochanie, ale mnie zawodowo bliżej do Pitbulla." *'"Bo jak ja - policjant - przed policją się chowam, to ja sam siebie powinienem aresztować?! To kim ja właściwie jestem?!"' - gdy ukrywał się przed prokuraturą Cytaty o policjancie Staśku *'"Taki prosty posterunkowy, a w środku czysty Szekspir."' - Kusy Ciekawostki *Choć Stasiek ma stopień aspiranta, zdecydowana większość mieszkańców zwraca się do niego "posterunkowy". *Nazwisko policjanta - Kotecki - poznajemy dopiero w 66. odcinku - "Szlifierze diamentów". Zobacz też *Posterunek Policji *Dom Policjanta Staśka *Wioletka *Francesca *Toni *Werner Kluge *Reinhardt Notzek Kategoria:Postacie